The Siren's Song
by Soltic
Summary: A new student joins Harry, and the gang at Hogwarts. Slash/Yaoi warning. If you do not like Yaoi then please do not read, or flame me.
1. The meeting

The Siren's Song  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the charters in the books. I love the series but I only spend money on them. Don't sue, I am worth nothing; I just hope to give the reader some good entertainment.  
  
Couples: Harry/Ron and Ryan/?  
  
Summary: A new student has arrived at Hogwarts, and has seems to taken a liking to a pair within  
  
A/N: Be nice it's my first public story. Also thoughts are show by these guys '' Please don't send any flames my way for any reason… Also any words I misspelled from the books let me know. Thanks. ~Sol~  
  
  
  
We had just moved into my aunt's old house, she had passed away a about a week ago, leaving the house in my care for when I was older. The building was a nice two-floor house done in a Victorian style. Being as it was only my mother, and myself living in the house the place seemed almost to big.  
  
Lucky for us the house still had all the old stuff still within so we did not have to move our things from the states. England seemed to be much more peaceful compared to the states. The house had within it a fairly large for just the two of us, but neither of us complained, though mom about fainted once we saw the pool in the back.  
  
***  
  
It had been a week now since we had moved into our new home, and I had even found out my neighbors had a couple of kids my age. I had finally convinced my mother to let me go, and look about Diagon Alley. I collected the couple of gallions I had, and set off by floo powder for Diagon Alley. The place seemed to teaming with people 'sure you just had to come here on Saturday.' I sighed continuing on my hike through the shops.  
  
Everyone about me seemed to be in such a hurry buying books, and wands. 'Hogwarts starts in three more weeks remember.' "Lucky mom bought my stuff early this year," I mumbled, and entered a nearby shop. Animals of all sorts lined the walls of the store owls, cats, rats, snakes, toads, and even bats where spotted within the shop. Looking about he spotted a fair sized barn owl set into a cage. The owl had a rusty red and brown feathers, seemed to have a hard time keeping them from fluffing up.  
  
"I would like to buy that one please," I said to the owner.  
  
"Would you like to buy some owl treats too, I got a two for one sale today," offered the owner.  
  
I chuckled softly to myself, "Ok I will take four." I figured this owl could use a treat the way its feathers looked. As I walked out of the shop I noticed someone that looked familiar, but his face just did seem to stick. Red hair, and a freckled face shown brightly upon the kid, and then it clicked this was one of his neighbors, a Weasley I was sure that was one of the kids he had seen.  
  
It was nice to know someone who lived right by me and was a wizard also, now I would not have to be stuck without anyone but my mom to talk to. As stepped up to him I noticed he had someone else with him. It was a boy about his age with scare on his forehead coved by his black hair… 'You idiot that is Harry potter,' the little nagging voice said to me. "Uh…Hi," I stammered to them, 'Oh great going now they are going to think your some type of moronic fan…' mentally slapping myself to get rid of the voice I picked my self up, and held out my hand to the Weasley. "I am Ryan Summers… you wouldn't happen to be one of the Weasley's would you?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "Yes I am Ron Weasley… Wait wow Harry someone didn't speak to you first I actually got talked to without being 'Mr. Potters sidekick'." I began to laugh at his comment.  
  
"Ron doesn't he look familiar to you," said Harry while I just blushed, "look Ron I think we embarrassed him."  
  
"Your right though Harry, but from where?"  
  
"I just moved in next door to you. Big house just on your houses right side."  
  
They pair looked at me once again as if registering I was still their. "Cool, want to come over later we just came to pick up some owl treats pig has been going though a box a month."  
  
"Pig?"  
  
"His sister named his owl for him. Pigwigdon is his name, but Ron seems to like pig better," Harry told me.  
  
I heard a hoot from the cage beside me, "You got a owl too. Cool." Peering into the cage a rusty red, and brown owl peered back. "Uh… I think you got something else in there all I see is a pile of feathers," Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah I know I felt so bad for the guy I bought him a few boxes of owl treats," remembered the reason my newfound friends had come here I quickly dug out a box from one of my pockets. "Here Ron you can have this one."  
  
Ron tried to object but I just shoved it one of his pockets. "What are friends for huh?"  
  
"Great now besides owing Harry for the time at the World Cup I owe you a box of treats."  
  
"Shit you don't owe me anything they had a sale two for one." Ron's eyes lit up as he dashed into the shop. "Was it something I said?"  
  
A second latter Ron came out with about ten boxes of owl treats. "I think I just made that guys day," said Ron as he handed me a box, and Harry two.  
  
"You know I just gave you a box. Why are you giving me one back?"  
  
Ron just smiled a childish smile, "What are friends for," he stated. Every one began to laugh as we head off back to my house so my new owl could try, and deflate its poor feathers.  
  
It was few hours later after meeting Harry and Ron we had stopped by at his house to tell his parent where they would be, and so they could meet me. His family was nice though it took me abit to figure out why almost every want that his mother picked up turned into a rat or chicken. "The twins," Ron told me as we walked to my room, "They love playing tricks on people. You should have seen the Ton Tongue Toffee accident." Harry explained what had happened to his cousin, and we all just burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey Ryan where's your mum I didn't see her when we came though," said Harry.  
  
"Oh she is probably out back soaking in the hot tub." At the mention of the words hot tub both of them brightened up. "Yes we can use it sometime, but I prefer the pool there is more room." Both of them just quacked at me.  
  
"Lucky," they shouted at me.  
  
Now I had friends finally after my father had passed away it was only I, and mom. There was still two weeks left till school, and I figured it was going to be fun with my new friends about me. 


	2. Soon to leave

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the people within the books. I love the series but I only spend money on them. Don't sue, I am worth nothing; I just hope to give the reader some good entertainment.  
  
Rating is for the chapters to come, and any cursing I fell like shoving in. (  
  
Couples: H/R Ry/?  
  
A/N: All songs added in are of my making Unless stated otherwise here. Also I hope you like how I write them. Cause sometimes they end up sounding like a poem. Also I know I used this in the last story. If I use a '' its his nagging thoughts (this is as best as I can explain it) his thoughts are just out there.  
  
Sirens Song: Soon to leave  
  
We still had a week and a half left until the start of school and Harry, Ron, and myself seemed joined at the hip. It was about a hour after lunch that Ron had suggested that we go over to my house for a swim. By that time we where all tired of playing a small game of quid ditch with a ping pong ball, and basketball I found in the attic. So we set out though a gate Mr. Weasley had installed, a very comic show to have seen, but we had not yet to figure how to disenchant the thing from trying to close on Ron when he walked though it.  
  
After stripping down to our suits we leaped into the nice, and deep pool of crystal clear water. I dived down into the deep water, and just sat under its calm surface, and watched the others look for me. 'Ten feet of water to hide in. I never new auntie had this big of a pool. Must be because she was a siren too. I never have told them about that. have I.' I swam back to the surface, and right behind Harry "Who ya lookin for potter?" I said quietly into his ear.  
  
"Shit, where in the hell did you come from? I saw ya jump in, but never come up." Said Harry after he had nearly jumped from the pool.  
  
"Down there," I said pointing to the pool bottom, "I found out this thing goes about ten feet down."  
  
"But how in the hell could you be down that long without out a breath?" Ron tossed at me.  
  
'Shit well you wanted to tell them.' The duo was looking at me with curiosity in their eyes, and I knew I couldn't get around them. "It's in my blood."  
  
"Sure. and I am actually the kind of England," stated Ron seeming kinda annoyed.  
  
"Ron don't pester him said Harry," looking at me. Fuck would they stop staring already.  
  
"Why should he tell us, we don't tell him everything do we." Ok was that my imagination or did Ron just seem to turn ten shades of red. Then hit all the guilt, I have no clue where in the hell it came from but its here.  
  
I sighed, and looked down at where my feet where in the water. "I am a siren. That's why I can stay down there, and not come up for a breath." Harry looked confused, but Ron made up for it with the gapping jaw.  
  
"You cant be a siren, there is only one left. I read that their was two, but one died a short time back," said Ron.  
  
"My aunt," I said with a sigh, "My mother, and I moved here to her place after she died. We have no other family left, and this was nicer then living in a lake. I still feel sorry for the poor owls that tried to deliver our mail. You ever see a owl try to deliver to a house underwater?" Great and now they move onto the stunned state.  
  
"How in the hell can you be a siren though aren't they all women?" said Harry, "I remember hearing that somewhere,"  
  
"Yeah they usually are, but once in awhile males are born. Luckily we have long life spans." "Cool," said Harry, "But why are is their so why is it just your mother, and you left?"  
  
"Don't know. Mom never told me why its just our family left," I said feeling kinda depressed now.  
  
"So is it true." I snapped out of my lil depression that I was floundering in, and look about.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it true that you guys can actually sing people into spells?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah I guess. mother always said we could, but I have never tried. Ron was absolutely grinning now, and for some reason I found this very scary.  
  
"Show us please.," Great I new I should not said a word 'dummy I could have told you that.' "Come on make Harry do something."  
  
"Hey why me it was your idea to ask him you should have to be the dammed subject," retorted a startled Harry.  
  
Without waiting Ryan grinned, and relaxed. Letting the idea of what to do float about his mind Ryan began to sing.  
  
Let your heart be true to the world about you, Don't let your mind rule you in all you see and do, Open your mind and be true to thine self you see, No more morals to hold you back from the heart that is concealed within the shadows of ye, So release yourself to truth I beg of thee, Be who you want to be.  
  
Harry, and Ron's eyes both seemed to glaze over as they moved towards one another. Their lips meet in a kiss that surprised me so much, and yet their seemed to be no end of it.  
  
Suddenly Harry came about to his senses, and began to blush. "Uh. sorry Ron I. I don't know why I did that," hearing his words Ron too awoke from his trance.  
  
"Uh. yeah me too Harry," there was that dammed blush again. 'Well now you cant think about either one anymore. Now ya know they like each other. HA' Thank you cruel voice of reality.  
  
I began to laugh at how both of them still seemed oblivious to the fact that I was watching them the whole time. "Nice show boys. So will we be seeing a encore anytime soon?" Wow so their faces can turn more red huh.  
  
"Well I.. I.. don't even know why that one happened." Now why don't I believe that one Ron.  
  
"Yeah right. I don't believe that for one second."  
  
"Yeah well it was your song that made us do that, remember," stated Harry.  
  
"I sang for you both to let what's hidden in your heart out. That just happened to be the love for one another," I just grinned at them.  
  
Both of them watched their feet as I said that, and then Harry spoke up. "You wont tell anyone at school will you. I don't think we are ready for what Draco will do to us if he finds out."  
  
"Don't worry I wont. I know how that can be trust me." I smiled and them as I swam over to the lovers. "Don't look so surprised one reason I wanted to get to know you better is because I thought you both where cute. But it looks like you both know that."  
  
I climbed out of the pool, and sat on a chair. "Care to see if you guys can stay over for the night?" The pairs eyes lit up, and out they climbed. "Great thinking. I be right back." Harry went off to see if Ron's parents card while Ryan, and Ron relaxed on the sun chairs.  
  
(Please send Reviews so I should know if this series need to be continued.) 


End file.
